criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
What Happens in Vegas...
What Happens in Vegas... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundredth case overall. It takes place in The 1960s. Plot After witnessing people running away from the Peacock Hotel and Casino, Jack, Nebet, and the player found actress and manuscript owner Lorna Westerberg shot dead in front of the hotel. Mid-investigation, the team flagged Tony Marconi's mother Nicoletta as a suspect, even meeting the young Tony. Later, Nebet and the player continued the investigation in the victim's hotel room upon hearing of an intruder there as Jack had to leave to smooth-talk the hotel staff into calming down. Soon afterward, while Jack briefly reunited with Nebet and the player, the paparazzi barraged them. Nebet and the player then found enough evidence to arrest casino card dealer Frankie Paisley for the murder. Paisley admitted that Lorna had asked him to help her cheat, splitting the winnings in return. However, Lorna had refused to pay him his half of the money. Disliking the jeopardizing situation he was in, Paisley shot Lorna to death. Nebet and the player then took him to the local authorities. Post-arrest, Zara and the player found an audio bug in Lorna's empty suitcase, which Kai used to determine that Lorna had bought the manuscript for Soviet ambassador Lev Romanov. Lev told the team that he had already taken the manuscript to his embassy in Washington, D.C. Zara then suggested that they team up with Nicoletta as she was a top-notch thief. The team then met up with Nicoletta, who agreed to pull off the heist in exchange for the team not reporting her theft of Lorna's tiara. Meanwhile, Orlando taught Nebet how to play craps in order to get back the team's money Janis had lost when she and Orlando went gambling. After all the events, Nicoletta met up with the team in front of the casino and agreed to meet up with them outside the Soviet embassy in three days. Summary Victim *'Lorna Westerberg' (found dead in front of the Peacock Casino) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Frankie Paisley' Suspects C300P1.png|Frankie Paisley C300P2.png|Nicoletta Marconi C300P3.png|Mabel Whitney C300P4.png|Lev Romanov C300P5.png|Clifton Shapiro Quasi-suspect(s) C300PQ1.png|Janis Rivers C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp cocktail. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The killer wears purple. *The killer has a watch. Crime Scenes C300CS1A.jpg|Casino Entrance C300CS1B.jpg|Casino Front Door C300CS2A.jpg|Casino Floor C300CS2B.jpg|Roulette Table C300CS3A.jpg|Victim's Room C300CS3B.jpg|Hotel Room Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino Entrance. (Clues: Broken Badge, Toppled Ashtray, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Lorna Westerberg) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Restored Name Tag; New Suspect: Frankie Paisley) *Ask Frankie Paisley if he witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Name Tag restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Casino Floor) *Investigate Casino Floor. (Prerequisite: Paisley interrogated; Clues: Cigarette Case, Bucket) *Examine Cigarette Case. (New Suspect: Nicoletta Marconi) *Talk to Nicoletta Marconi about the murder. (Prerequisite: N Marconi decoded) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Bucket Text; New Suspect: Mabel Whitney) *Talk to Mabel Whitney about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bucket Text unraveled) *Examine Toppled Ashtray. (Result: Poker Chip) *Analyze Poker Chip. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp cocktail) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Figurine, Room Service Tray, Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Message on Duck) *Analyze Message on Duck. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen What's Up, Daddy-O; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Roulette Table) *Investigate Roulette Table. (Prerequisite: Message on Duck analyzed; Clues: Purse, Open Box) *Examine Purse. (Result: Tiara) *Confront Nicoletta Marconi about stealing the victim's tiara. (Prerequisite: Tiara found; Profile updated: Nicoletta eats shrimp cocktail) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Matchbook) *Ask Frankie Paisley about the threat from the victim. (Prerequisite: Matchbook found; Profile updated: Paisley eats shrimp cocktail, is superstitious and has seen What's Up, Daddy-O) *Examine Room Service Tray. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lev Romanov) *Ask Lev Romanov about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile updated: Lev eats shrimp cocktail and is superstitious) *Examine Newspaper Clipping. (Result: Man with Victim Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Clifton Shapiro) *Ask Clifton Shapiro about his duet with the victim. (Prerequisite: Clifton Shapiro identified; Profile updated: Clifton eats shrimp cocktail and is superstitious) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hotel Room Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Stack of Fan Mail, Boxer Shorts, Torn Photo) *Examine Stack of Fan Mail. (Result: Angry Letter) *Analyze Angry Letter. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mabel Whitney about the letters she wrote to the victim. (Prerequisite: Angry Letter analyzed; Profile updated: Mabel is superstitious and has seen What's Up Daddy-O) *Examine Boxer Shorts. (Result: Purple Powder) *Examine Purple Powder. (Result: Black Currant and Ingredients) *Confront Lev Romanov about his underwear in the victim's hotel room. (Prerequisite: Black Currant and Ingredients identified under microscope; Profile updated: Lev has seen What's Up Daddy-O) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Clifton's Headshot) *Ask Clifton Shapiro about the torn-up headshot. (Prerequisite: Clifton's Headshot restored; Profile updated: Clifton has seen What's Up, Daddy-O) *Investigate Casino Front Door. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gun, Trash Can; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Silencer) *Analyze Silencer. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Times Are A-Changing (4/5). (No stars) Times Are A-Changing (4/5) *See what Janis wants. (Available after unlocking Times Are-A Changing; New Lab Sample: How to Play Craps) *Analyze How to Play Craps. (06:00:00) *Investigate Casino Floor. (Prerequisite: How to Play Craps analyzed; Clue: Pile of Trash) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Dice) *Tell Janis and Orlando we got the team's money back. (Prerequisite: Dice found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Available after unlocking Times Are-A Changing; Clue: Victim's Suitcase) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Open Suitcase Bug) *Analyze Audio Bug. (06:00:00) *Ask Lev Romanov about the Da Vinci manuscript. (Prerequisite: Audio Bug analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Inform Amy of the manuscript's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Lev interrogated) *Investigate Casino Entrance. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated; Clue: Broken Toy) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Tommy Gun Toy) *Talk to Nicoletta Marconi about helping us. (Prerequisite: Tommy Gun Toy restored; Reward: Hippie Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title references the phrase, "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas", owing to the fact that Las Vegas is a common tourist destination where many scandalous activities occur. **It could also be a reference to the 2008 film What Happens in Vegas. *In Chapter 3, in a headshot of Clifton Shapiro, a logo called Metro Golden Tiger is seen, which is a reference to the media company, Metro Goldwyn Mayer. *''What's Up, Daddy-O'' is a parody of Daddy-O. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The 1960s